1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspenders holders and more particularly pertains to a removable suspenders holder which may be employed to detachably secure suspenders to garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suspenders holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, suspender holders heretofore devised and utilized for detachably affixing suspenders to garments are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a removable suspenders holder in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,466 to Bakker discloses a series of levers, a ratchet, and pivotal jaws which releasably affix suspenders to a garment. The present invention has no requirement for grasping a garment by jawlike members and provides a more positive attachment by threadedly engaging the garment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,408 to Hermann a means for fastening suspenders to a garment or other article of clothing is disclosed. The Hermann invention comprises a hingedly pivoting post member and a receiving member substantially permanently affixed to a suspender wherein the post member fully penetrates a garment and engages the receiving member on an opposite garment side thereby providing attachment. The present invention is not affixed to a suspender except when in use and has no pivotally attached post and receiving members, rather a pin member engages a cap member wherein the pin member is threaded through the inner waistband of a garment and generally does not penetrate an outer layer of the garment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,504 to Brown a suspender clip is described. The Brown invention comprises a substantially thin clip member having a flat base part with an aperture and a flat tab portion disposed within the aperture. The edges of the aperture and tab of the Brown invention are serrated and a head portion of the tab is larger than the aperture. Serrations in the Brown invention engage a garment thereby affixing a suspender thereon. The Brown invention is directed toward use with ladies stockings and similar thin meshlike materials. The present invention employs no serrations and provided for complete penetration of a portion of a garment to achieve attachment of suspenders thereon. The present invention is designed for suspension of heavier articles of clothing and is not therefore limited to the thin, lightweight materials used in ladies stockings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,874 to Platt a pin fastener is disclosed for removably holding an ornamental object to a garment. The Platt invention comprises a ring member to which a pin member is slidably and pivotally attached. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of provision for attachment to a portion of a suspender and a lack of design provision for holding a heavy garment to a suspender. The present invention affixes a suspender portion to a garment in a manner which provides secure attachment of the heaviest garment and maintains this attachment during all forms of movement and activity undertaken by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,812 to Allan discloses a suspender clip. The disclosure teaches a suspender clip for women's stockings formed from a strip of plastic material wherein a tonguelike portion of the strip is threaded into a keyhole shaped slot in a flattened portion of the strip while the material of the stocking is disposed therebetween. The disclosure makes no provision for holding heavier garments such as trouserlike clothing articles. Furthermore, there are no provisions for penetrably affixing a portion of the clip to the garment. The present invention comprises a pin member which is threadedly attached to a suspender portion and an inside waistband of a garment and is furthermore not designed for use in suspending ladies stockings.
In this respect, the removable suspenders holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably attaching suspenders to a garment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable suspenders holder which can be easily attached and by an individual requiring minimal skill and expenditure of effort. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve suspender attachment devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.